wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King's Guard
The idea is connected with OC pages of Starseeker and Night Kingdom. King’s Guard The Royal Guard is a closed organization, an order which main task is protection of the Queen of the Night and the royal family. It was established by King Starseeker of Nightwings in the first year of his rule (5807 A.S. - currently) after he was attacked and nearly murdered in his own throne room by his fromer mate Clairvoyance and some of the nobles who opposed his ideas of reforms and introducing gender equality on the matters of throne. The Guard is made up of seven sworn knights who make a lifetime vow of fidelity to the crown and protect the Obsidian Throne with their lives. The King or Queen appoints knights to the guard when there are less than seven of them. As a rule, they should be pure blood Nightwing, with aristocratic origin, but there were often exceptions to these rules. The guard accompanies the royal family during travels, during foreign visits and during the war they fight with the ruler. These seven elite guards live permanently in the palace on the peninsula, in a tower in the southwestern part of it. It is intended only for their use. At the head stands chosen from among their seven, guard titled Lord Commander of the King’s Guard and they hold place in the royal council. It deals with the general security of the state. Name King’s Guards /Royal Guard / Black Cloaks / Regency Guard The name Regency Guard was established in 5807 A.S., when Starseeker together with Clairvoyance took the ownership over the ruins of the Talons Peninsula and officially declared disobedience against King Starmaker, a cousin from mother’s side of Starseeker himself. The name The Royal Guard was established in 5812 A.S. When after the longtime job as a manager and castellan alongside his cousin the King, Starseeker finally persuaded his tribe of his rights to the crown and was crowned at the Moonlit Palace for the new, and third in history, King of Night. The guard was officially established as the personal protection of the king and royal family. In turn, the name "Black Coats" derives from their long, typical for them, capes that always decorate their armor. Armor Armor of members of royal guard are made of the best steel imported from the Ice Kingdom and forged into armor personally by Voidwalker, now king of Ice Kingdom and mate to Queen Frost. It consists of several layers and is an example of modern half-plate armor. First, a chain mail is put on, protecting from cuts and arrows, then adding silver-trimmed plates to protect the shoulders and wrists, and a breastplate that protects the main body, but does not interfere with flying or restrict movement. On the breastplate is a symbol of a five-pointed star with a crown in the middle, a symbol of royal authority in the Kingdom of Night. Elements such as the underbelly, the most parts of the legs and the groins are protected by the armor made of silver-plated steel scales (Like armor of late Cataphracts in Byzantine Empire). In addition, the guard also has helmets protecting the head and neck, but not many use it. The guards also wear long, black silk-made cloaks that are their hallmark. Each of the guards also receives belts with swords forged from the best steel alloy, forged in Sand Kingdom, with very strictly protected and special methods. Some say that swords can cut throw other types of steel like butter. Oath After being appointed by the ruler, every Nightwing who decides to become a royal guardian must swear an oath to the crown. It is lifelong and only death can solve the knight from its fulfillment. It assumes full obedience, help if it was asked, keeping secrets of the royal family, no possibility of getting married and reaching for lands or titles. For these reasons, the Royal Guard is usually referred to as an order rather than a military movement. The exact text of the oath is not disclosed and known only to the royal family and the guard itself. The King's Guard in presence After many years of service many members of the guard has been expelled or died on their duty. The king wanting to grow closer to his subjects and gain more skilled protectors announced that anyone can take part in the struggle to win his way into the guard, thus the spring tournament during king's nameday have become known as "War for the Black Cloaks". Many dragon from around the kingdom, no matter his heritage, could take part to win his way into the ranks of King's Guard. After many days of struggling seven new champions has emerged, owning a special type of loyalty as they won their cloak by courage and hard struggle rather than noble birth and connections. The new guards are following, along side members of the old guard: Lord Commander Veroxyde Gender: ''Male ''Tribe: ''Represents many traces of the Nightwing with unknown for Pyrrhia blood. ''Origins: ''Lesser Nobility One of the few guards who remained in the order until the time of announcing the great tournament. Veroxyde was rewarded with lordship and title of Lord Commander. He took this title after Lord Commander Jazmine and quickly from beginning of his new duty proved to be well organised, loyal and devoted to his work. Despite being remember asa one of the best commanders in history of the guard, he never wrote anything in the "Black Book" of Kings Guard, thus even his own page was written down by the current King himself. Veroxyde is one of the "odd" member of the new King's Guard, not representing in appearance typical Nightwings of the kingdom on the peninsula. Ser Veroxyde is known for his unique green and blue markings (''some say it can glow like that of the seawing, another assume he is just a hybrid to undermine his achievements) on the body as well as lacking the typical spikes on the back, instead having a smooth frill made out of fur. He is also smaller than all other members of the guard, especially if compared to Ser Voidwalker or Ser Horzen, but it allows him to move more swiftly and in practice be more challenging to his enemies. Ser Horzen Gender: ''Male ''Tribe: ''Pureblood Hivewing ''Origins: Orphaned The new addition to the guard, commoner who won his knighthood during great spring tournament. Horzes was born on Pantala, orphaned with his brothet Lemon. They grew up on the streets just trying to get by. They did small jobs like cleaning tables or washing dishes at restaurants, setting things back up in stores, etc. They also stole, a lot actually. They took expensive looking items from dragons off the streets and walked away. They grew up like that until they were 7, when Horzel and his brothet were taken into a guild. An assassins guild. Horzel never took a job because he left almost immediately, after his brother was killed inside the guild. Horzel fled to Phyrria and lived im the Sandwing kingdom for 6 years, until recently he moved to the night kingdom where he thought he had a better chance. When he came into the kingdom, he heard about the great tournament for the rank and took his occasion, being the first to win The Black Cloak. Horzel is a golden yellow and obsidian black Hivewing. His talons are white like an icewings, and his wings are tinted blue at the top, the bottom being a calm magenta. The horns on his head that run down his spine are tinted umber. He's big and flexible, which gives him an advantage over others. He's not unseen without his favorite necklace on, who king allowed him to keep and wear on his armor, barely noticeable by his scale color and pattern. He wheres a black silver necklace that holds a lemon charm on the end. Famous members of the King's Guard The names of all are unfortunately unknown, here is a list of deserving brothers and sisters of the guard, written in a book kept in the treasury of the southern tower: Lord Commander Grub:' Gender:Male Tribe: Hybrid of Nightwing and Rainwing Origin: small nobility. The first known member of the royal guard. Knighted by the regent Starseeker in 5807 After Scorching. A year later, he was announced the Lord Commander of the Guard. In the year 5812 A.S. he did not ensure security during the coronation ball, so that the egg of the future heir to the throne, Prince ShadowHunter, was stolen from the royal hatchery. After a successful attempt to rescue the egg, with the help of the Icewing Arcticus and his daughter, Glacier, the egg was safely recovered, saving the reputation of the Lord. A few weeks later, he was found murdered in his own bed. The matter was not resolved even though the suspect was Peacekeeper, the sister of Lady Dawnbringer, possibly because of their unhappy affair with the lord, but guilt was never proven. '''Lady Moonclaw '- ''Gender: Female, Tribe: Nighwing Origin: Unknown. '' She replaced Grub after his death in the year 5813. She received the title of knight for loyal service on the island, in the summer castle of the royal family. There were rumors that she was a hybrid of Nightwing and Icewing, gossip has never been confirmed, and Moonclaw herself never spoke about it more widely. She was chosen to the guard as the only female in whole order. She was charged with protecting and keeping the Queen and the royal heirs safe (if there would be any) as female having permission to watch over the Queen even while King and rest of the guard is away. ''She servers in guard until present day. '''Ser Shadowwalker - Gender:Male Tribe: Nightwing Origin: related to Voidwalker, currently the king of the Icewings. He won a knight's belt during the armed intervention of the army of the Kingdom of the Night in Pantala. He saved the life of King Starseeker in the clash at Wasp Hive. He joined the royal guard in the same year, 5812 P.W. To this day he serves in the guard. As the only member of the guard, besides the sword, he also uses a shield. Ser Darknight -''' ' ''Gender: Male Tribe: Nightwing, O''rigin'': small nobility. He has been serving in the guard since 5812 A.S. when most of the guards died in the ambush at Dragonfly Bay. At that time, he served in the unit under the command of Prince Tarragon of the Rainwings, son of Starmaker, cousin of King Starseeker, now King of the Rainwings, mate to Queen Foliage. In the palace, it was often said that he received nominations and a knight's belt for engaging in an affair with the king himself, but this has never been proven. Ser Toxic Gender: Male Tribe: Nightwing '' ''Origin: Rich family from the City of Night, not a noble heritage A bit oddly looking Nightwing, with a weirdly green underbelly and the claws in a similar weird shape. The guard itself knows little about this dragon and he does not speak usually. Some said he took the vow to stay mute until all the enemies of the Queen's of Night shall be dead. Category:Groups Category:NightWings